Miles of Shore and Sea
by Belle The Water Fairy
Summary: Just a little story I have been writing...NOTE: More characters than France and Russia..I could only pick two, BTT is in this, so is UsUk...and My OC.
1. Chapter 1

Willow smiled standing at the bow of the Bloody Mary, Her blonde hair flying behind her as the wind blew into her face, her sea blue eyes staring out into the ocean, her mother was at the wheel "Willow Elizabeth come over here!" A British voice called out. "Okay mum! I'm not going to fall in." she called back turning to face the pirate, his red coat standing out against the blue sky, his red hat being held down by one hand the other on the wheel. "Willow this instant!" Arthur cried out, not sounding happy at all, she fixed her britches before walking over, she knew exactly why he was mad, she was wearing something other than a skirt, "if it's because of the britches Dad said I could." she stated calmly, Emerald eyes meeting the blue. "No- Well partly, go up to the crow's nest and change flags, a ship is coming close, The Jack. Willow!" he called out, taking off his hat, Alfred coming out of the captain's quarters and taking the wheel from Arthur as he left to go sleep. While the two captains changed Willow had thrown off her shoes, tied her hair back with a gold ribbon and climbed up, grabbing the rope she smiled jumping down, pulling the jolly Rodger with her, the Union Jack flying up, landing on the ground she tucked it away, "Willow, get inside the captains quarters now!" Alfred cried out, as the other ship came closer and became clearer she turned to look at it "Now Willow!" he yelled scaring her into obeying, she ran to the captains quarters and pulled out her skeleton key, turning it in the lock she crouched down as she opened the door, knowing for a fact that Arthur set traps "Mum...? Dad sent me down here" she said before getting up and opening the door wider to see Arthur holding a dress out for her. She sighed closing the door behind her. Alfred sighed, he hated yelling at his daughter, but the ship was coming on fast and he could make out one of the captains of the ship "Man your stations, Touching mermaid's approaching starboard side!" he cried out, griping the wheel with both of his hands while the crew did as they were told he turned to the cabin boy "Feliciano, I need you to go and protect Willow, I don't want that French Bastard to find her." he said gently to the Italian, Feliciano nodded and ran off. Alfred bracing himself for the first attack, as the boats met men swung across on ropes, Arthur charging out of the captain's quarters his sword drawn attacking Francis once the Frenchman landed on the boat, Alfred fighting Antonio, which left the last captain alone to check the captain's quarters, he stuck by and into the room being met with a sword held by Willow "I suggest you leave before we hurt you" she said calmly, the dress Arthur made her put on hugged her curves and breast, the skirt light enough and cut just right so she could move as if she was wearing britches, Feliciano behind her holding a sword himself. "oh, a blue-eyed blonde." he said smirking "oh look, an albino who can see" she said before sighing, as if this banter wasn't challenging her brain at all "oh, you look like the idiot, and sound like the prick!" he exclaimed before laughing "kesesese" "oh, I was wondering when a loser would visit" she said smirking. He glared, "I am not a loser, I am awesome!" he cried out drawing his sword and disarming her rather quickly "now, let's see what you'll fetch if I take you..." he said trailing off lunging at her and dragging her away, Feliciano running off to find one of the captains, seeing Alfred and Arthur fighting back to back he followed Willow and Gilbert glad he could hide almost anywhere. Francis seeing Gilbert getting away with something he smirked which enraged Arthur. Antonio, bowing, grabbed a rope and swung away back to their own ship, Francis doing the same Arthur looked at Alfred before seeing the green fly across with white. "Willow!" Alfred cried out running over to the side of the ship Arthur stopping him before he jumped. "We'll get her back, you know we can catch up to them when we need to. they won't get away" he said assuring the American as well as himself, as they watched the ship sail off carrying both their Daughter, and unknown to them, their cabin boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow struggled against the binds that held her to the chair she had been placed in. She kept her eyes closed listening to the ship's creaks, she opened her eyes when she heard someone approaching. "F-Feli- wait, no, you're not Feli, his curl is on the other side" she said softly frowning. "Of course I'm not Feliciano, I'm Romano," he said glaring. "L-Lovi...?" she asked before coughing, "sorry, I need to be by magic or I'm not a very good conversationalist." she said softly her voice hoarse. Romano, frowning, ran out of the room and to Antonio. "Do we have any magical items on board?" He asked, holding back his usually swears and such to the Spaniard, wanting to make sure the girl who knew where his brother was could make sure he stay's safe. "Si Lovi, in my quarters there's a book on my desk." he said waving him off turning back to the maps spread out in front of him. Romano ran off to Antonio's quarters to get it. "W-Was ist los? Hey, du bist nicht mein Bruder. wer bist du?" the book cried out Romano sighing "just what I need another potato bastard." he muttered "Dummkopf" he replied. Romano sighed and just walked back to Willow, who was now a brunette, "please tell me you found something..." she whispered her head down, her hair hiding her eyes from view, a coughing fit shaking her entire body. She looked up her sea blue eyes now a emerald green, "p-please..." he nodded and placed the book on her lap. Her hair already turning back to blonde, her blue eyes returning. "What do you know about Feliciano?" Romano asked her softly, he was known for being nicer to girls then men. "Feli was, is the cabin boy on the Bloody Mary as long as those three idiots didn't take anyone else and he didn't follow me he should be safe, but he was my b-" she suddenly stopped as all three captains entered the room. Francis smiled walking closer to her "mon ami-" "Frog." she stated glaring "-who are you parents?" he asked continuing as if she never interrupted him. "Like you don't already know..." she said trailing off. Gilbert grabbed the book from her lap, the four men watching her as her hair rapidly changed colors from blonde to brunette, she closed her eyes refusing to give them any clue as to who her parents were. Francis smirked as he watched her appearance change, "Amigo's we found her, the one who needs no physical punishment..." Antonio said softly "Ivan will be pleased" Gilbert added. Francis then frowned "open your eyes." he commanded waiting for her to do so, her eyes opening as she had another coughing fit, this time bringing up blood as well. " Dummkopf, she won't survive without magic close my her!" the book cried out after her coughing fit ended. Gilbert placed him back on her lap "Sorry Luddy," he said sighing "It's Ludwig you Dummkopf." he corrected before healing her as she changed back. While the two brothers argued Francis had a smirk on his face, "Arthur's child...Alfred's child...She can bring us good luck onboard," he stated. Antonio nodded "Lovi~ bring our guest here britches and a top as well as a bag, we don't want the chica here to start coughing up blood again, and not be able to work," he said. Romano walked off after hesitating, not sure he wanted to leave her alone with the so called trio. "Well mon ami," "Don't call me that," "I'm sure Ivan will be glad to have a belle like you, and to break your spirit and even greater challenge for him." Francis said softly, a hand holding her head up so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "Mon petite, listen very closely, if you even try one thing I will make you a woman...understand?" she asked him sweetly, Francis nodded mutely before smirking seeing the color of her eyes "'ello Arthur," he stated, "au revoir Arthur" he said coldly grabbing a bucket and dumping the water over Willow, after Gilbert took the book away, which snapped her out of her trance-like state. "You Bastard!" she cried out, "Branleur Brûle en enfer." Gilbert started to laugh hearing her "looks like Arthur taught her something after all Francis." he said smirking "Non, Papa taught moi" she said shaking from being wet, towels being thrown on her before the book was placed back on her lap. "Now if you let Arthur back in again we'll keep the book away from you." Gilbert said coldly before walking out with Antonio following "Who taught you ma petite fille, the truth please." Francis asked watching her "T-The truth? Who's eyes do i have when I don't have the book nearby?" she answered stuttering from the cold. Francis nodded and left as Romano walked in with clothes. "Here, these should fit" he said calmly, kneeling next to her staring to untie her "you've been struggling these were looser" he stated smirking, finally getting the ropes untied he handed her a knife so she could rip her skirt into shreds of cloth. "Okay, I can dress on my own...wait for me outside?" she asked him softly as she slowly got up stretching hearing the door close she let out a sigh before looking at Ludwig "why are you a book?" she asked him softly placing him on the table near the wall while she pulled the britches on. "My broder accidentally opened a cursed book, I ended up pushing him out of the way becoming trapped in it instead, many have tried to save me and break the curse for their own gain." "and you age still" she whispered looking at his face, the frown lines apparent to her "Yes, I still age, but you haven't, not for a while, correct?" he asked trying to figure out why she hadn't aged "Mum said it's because my land is out there somewhere." Willow said softly tearing the skirt off and using the strips to bind her chest while she loosened her corest so she could take bigger breaths, putting on the shirt and bag before Ludwig was placed in it. She sighed opening the door before falling backwards as a brunette tackled her


End file.
